Advantages (Character)
Character Advantages Description Alertness - The Character has an innate 'Danger Sense'. This is not a psychic power; rather it reflects the character's subconscious powers of observation. Game Effect: Characters with this Advantage get a free GM roll for detecting danger be it combat related (Detecting an Ambush) or Mission related (Assassination attempt). If successful the character doesnt suffer initiative loss in combat and increases the difficulty level for Mission against the character. Alien Empathy Character has dealt with many types of alien on a social and professional level and that has broadened your understanding of communicating with and understanding these other races. Game Effect: Character with this Advantage gains an Advantage Dice Roll for Diplomacy Missions with an NPC "Alien" species. Alien Upbringing Note: Subject to GM approval. Game Effect: Characters with this advantage get a bonus to covert/fringe infiltration operations (as they know the customs, languages ect.). They also get a bonus when generating influence with this race. Ally Level I: Fellow Officer, Local Constable or mid-level Bureaucrat. Does not have a lot of resources, influence or power. Level II: Starship Captain, Army commander, high-level executive of a corporation, fairly notorious organized crime figure. Usually has access to either a starship or military unit or has some access to resources or influence. Level III: A fleet Admiral, Diplomat, Ambassador, or regional governor. Usually has access to moderate number of military assets, resources and moderate-high influence within their own government/organization. Note: Subject to GM approval. Requires consultation & design. Game Effect: The Character has an NPC Ally that he can call upon for aid. The ally will offer aid when ever they can to the best of their situation. The Ally DOES not constitute a free character for the player - this character has his own agenda and duties and can not be called upon to perform actions for the character on a regular basis. Note: the Ally can also call upon the Character for aid. The NPC character will expect the same sort of favors and commitment from the player Character. If the NPC sent ships and men to die on behalf of the player.. then the player had best send ships and men when the NPC calls. Failure to help your ally can results in a loss of the ally, even the potential of turning the ally into a enemy. Ambidexterity The character can use either hand/limb when performing physical actions. Game Effect: The character gets a minor bonus when performing physical actions or combat. Athletic Ability Bold Combat Expertise Contact Curious Curiosity may have killed the cat, but that doesn't stop this character from investigating puzzles and mysteries, applying his skills to find the answers to stubborn questions, opening locked doors to see what's behind them, and poking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Game Effect: Pending... Deep Cover Devoted Friend You have strong ties to a friend or relative and have already experienced hardship or adventure together – above all else, this is the one person you can always rely upon during adversity. Game Effect: Character gains access to a Minor NPC Character than can be used in conjunction with the Character (the NPC can not be sent on missions alone, only with the character to which he is a devoted friend. The Minor NPC Character can add its skills and such to assist the character (but also applies all its negative aspects as well). The Minor NPC will also occasionally have his/her own agenda and the GM will generate a mission for the Minor NPC that the character is expect to participate on. Failing to participate or failing the NPC mission on three occasions will result in the loss of the Devoted Friend. Example: Chewbacca is Devoted Friend of Han Solo. Chewbacca will help Han Solo on hit missions or during combat as a devoted friend. Occasionally Chewbacca will request help from Han Solo, which Han Solo is expected to provide, like helping Chewbacca free some Wookiee slaves from a criminal cartel or foreign government. Dog-fighter The Character is an expert pilot and small craft combatant (dog-fighter). Game Effect: When Character is assigned to a Squadron combat unit, they gain a bonus to attack and all Order difficulty checks (DC) in relation to small craft/squadrons. Double-Jointed Eidetic Memory Enhanced Vision The character can see in wavelengths not normally visible to Humans such as the ultraviolet or infrared spectrum. Game Effect: Pending Engineering Aptitude The character has a natural talent for skills related to mechanics and engineering. He comprehends the principles behind such skills thoroughly (perhaps intuitively), and can easily understand, operate or repair machinery. Game Effect: When performing either a Mission (see Missions) or Order (See Combat Rules) that is related to Engineering, the character gets an Advantage Dice to roll. (see Rolls). Excellent Balance Excellent Chemo-reception Excellent Hearing Excellent Metabolism Excellent Sight Famous Incident Favor Owed A highly-placed person-a Starship officer, a high-ranking government official or the like-owes the character a favor. Once the character calls in the Favor, the relationship ends (the character owes him no further favors), though the two characters may remain friends (if they were friends). Note: Subject to GM approval. Game Effect: pending Force Sensative Prerequisite: This feat must be selected at character creation. High Pain Threshold The character can withstand more pain than most people. Game Effect: Character suffers no penalties from a minor wound status. Character gets an Advantage Dice to roll to resist pain and/or torture. Historical Aptitude Innovative Language Ability Latent Telepath/Psychic Prerequisite: This feat must be selected at character creation. Lightning Calculator Mathematical Ability Medical Remedy Mixed Species Heritage Multitasking Night Vision Peripheral Vision Priestly Devotion Quick-Draw Radiation Resistance Rapid Healing The character recovers quickly from injury. Game Effect: The Character recovers two (2) Injury slots instead of one (1) when recovering from injury. Resistant Resolute The character does not know the meaning of the word "quit" and is resolute to complete his object. Game Effect: The Resolute character can re-roll a failed Mission or Order result once per turn. In addition, if he mission/order lasts longer than one (1) turn, the Resolute Character gain a +1 bonus each additional turn until successful (or stopped by opponents (ie: Captured or Killed). Note: unlike Obsessive Tendencies, the Resolute character can choose to "break off" from a mission at any time. Scientific Genius Sense of Direction Sense of Time Sexy The character is extremely personable and/or attractive. Game Effect: Character gains an Advantage Dice Roll on missions against other characters that would normally be attracted to the character (Heterosexual opposite sex, bi-sexual or gay same-sex). Note: Does not have to be of the same species. Shrewd The Character has a keen sense of deception and persuasion. Game Effect: Pending.. Silent Tread Through long years of meditative exercises and training the character has developed the ability to move with utter silence, making it almost impossible to detect their approach. Game Effect: Character gains Advantage Dice Roll on missions that require Stealth. Sixth Sense The Character has a sixth sense, either as a latent psychic ability or connection to the force, but the character can feel distinctly uncomfortable as the hairs rise on the back of their neck whenever someone targets them in combat or as part of a mission. This includes attackers using stealth or cloaking technology. The character will have no further information other than they are being targeted. Game Effect: If in Ground or Space Combat, the Character can issue an Evasive Action Order that takes immediate effect for the Starship, Squadron or Company the character is assigned to. If in Personal Combat, the Character gets an automatic Dodge action that takes effect immediately. If targeted as part of Mission (ie: Assassination), the difficult of the mission is increased by one level. Species Friend The character is known as a friend to a given NPC species. Game Effect: Character gains Advantage Dice Roll on Diplomatic Missions with this NPC species. The characters government also automatically gains 10 points of Influence with that NPC government of the species. Note: Subject to GM approval. Strong Will The character possesses more willpower than the average person. Game Effect: Character gains a bonus to DC to resist attempts to influence, intimidate, torture or effect his mind with Force or Psychic abilities. Character also gets an automatic attempt every turn to break any sore of mind control/influence that s successful. Synergy The Character works well in groups, taking suggestions from one person and combining them with others, organizing tasks efficiently or simply "getting in the groove" with your teammates. Game Effect: Character gains a +1 bonus for each additional character assisting them on a mission above and beyond the standard bonus. Tactical Genius The character has an instinctive grasp of tactics in all its forms and applications. Game Effect: Telepathic/Psychic Resistance For some reason, either physiological or mental, the character is immune to telepathy and empathy or jedi mind tricks. Game Effect: Immunity to various psychic or force related abilities that effect the mind. Toughness The character is extremely hardy and resilient. Game Effect: The Character gets an extra level of health. Vessel Way of the Warrior Weapon Master The character is an expert at the use of a single type of melee weapon (ie: Dagger, Sword, Bat'leth, Lightsaber). Game Effect: Character gains a +2 to attack roles when using weapon in personal combat. Character assigned to a Company for Ground Combat inflict additional damage on successful attack. Note: Can be taken multiple times for each additional weapon (but only single bonus applies as they can only use one weapon at a time). Can be taken a second time with the same weapon to be considered a Grand Master and double the effects. Wealth Zero-G Training Category:Rules Category:Character Rules